


Caught between Honor and Heart - The Reason Why

by furidojasutin



Series: Caught between Honor and Heart [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Knight/Prince AU, M/M, Part 2, Prince Laxus, anyway, but...... kissu, freeds angry and worried, hes just so perfect for a leader role like this, ill admit I love captain freed in whatever universe, knight freed, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: After Freed catches Laxus sneaking out once again and getting himself into trouble, he snaps. The next morning Laxus awaits the consequences of his nightly walk, dreading the conversation with his father, but then gets surprised with something else first...





	Caught between Honor and Heart - The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> It's part two set in this royal prince/knight AU. Obviously there's a small time jump involved (all of these parts aren't like, consequently developing but I'm rather just putting pieces of different situations in the course of time out there). Anyway- it's time not to be so oblivious anymore for these two idiots ;D

“What on earth have you been thinking?!” Freed shouted as he put his sword back, glaring at the prince with anger and concern in his greenish blue eyes.

“I could have handled them on my own,” Laxus protested though glanced away, too surprised about the sudden outburst. He wasn’t used to the knight shouting at him, wasn’t used to the man losing his temper this quickly and this had him surprised and a little embarrassed. Perhaps a little angry, too.

“No,” the greenet retorted firmly, proceeding to tie up the two unconscious men he had caught by surprise and knocked out successfully.

Ever since King Makarov’s fall and Ivan’s rise the kingdom had become a much more dangerous place for the family, and everyone that was involved in the king’s businesses. Even though Freed could comprehend this hostility of the people it was not right to drag the innocent into this business; Laxus hadn’t done anything wrong, didn’t even support his father’s ways. But it was how it was and he didn’t save the prince from this assault because he was bound to follow the king’s rules but because he worried about Laxus.

“I’m not some weak token prince who considers himself too good to fight with his fists. I-”

“They were armed, and your _fists_ will help you precious little once your opponent has a weapon they could use in wide range as well as one for close combat.” Freed looked back at the blond after he was done tying up the men and heaving them onto his black horse. He didn’t miss the defiant glint in Laxus’ eyes but what he could see as well was that the prince was considering to just accept this retort, knowing full well that it was true.

After merely receiving a grunt as response the captain emitted a barely audible sigh before scoldingly glaring at the older man once more. “You shouldn’t have just left the castle. And why didn’t you at least take along your sword anyway?”

“I was angry,” Laxus growled and averted his eyes, clenching his fists. Things were stressing him out more than he would like to admit. His father, the marriage, … and then there was _him_. He knew it had been stupid to just sneak out at this hour, having his ways to trick the guards, but he needed… he needed time to think at a place somewhere else than these castle walls that made him feel so very trapped. He didn’t belong there. He never had, never would, even though the blood that was running through his veins was undoubtedly noble.

Freed sighed again and cast down his eyes for a moment. “That’s no excuse to-”

“I got it. Escort me already, _Captain Justine_.”

And Laxus hated how Freed’s expression darkened a little at this statement and choice of name used out of exasperation, regretting his words instantly. But before he could say anything else the captain nodded, struggling to keep his mien neutral. “Of course, Your Highness.”

xxx  xxx

They hadn’t talked on the way back home and Laxus was already feeling nauseous thinking about the conversation with his father tomorrow.

Of course passing the guards a second time without getting noticed was impossible, especially with the two of them together, and they had to explain the two unconscious men sooner or later anyway.

To Laxus it seemed as if no matter what he was doing, he was doing it wrong. He spent the rest of the night wondering what the hell had gotten into the captain when he snapped at him like he did. Sure, he was angry for a good reason but usually… Freed still kept calm. That’s what he was known for; his calculated collectedness that made him approachable as well as extremely dangerous.

He hadn’t wanted to upset the green-haired man. But did he not understand? Laxus shook his head. No, that wasn’t it. Freed _did_ understand. He knew him better than anyone else in this goddamned castle and it was one of the very few people he felt comfortable around.

 _More than that_ , something in his mind whispered but he chose to ignore it for the sake of finally getting some sleep before the next day would most likely test his patience and mood yet again.

xxx  xxx

Morning came way too fast for the prince’s liking. He found himself lying awake for longer than he wished he had and it wasn’t exactly a promising start. If he could then he would just slip out of the castle again before the entire morning routine could start. He hated it so much. He didn’t need someone to bring him breakfast, didn’t need someone to help him to dress himself. He wanted to choose his own attire and wanted to do his own thing. Every day.

But that was impossible.

Groaning in annoyance when he remembered what else was waiting for him today, the man rolled over onto his side glaring at the door of his big room. _Too big_ , honestly. That’s why he found himself startled as suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door and the blond narrowed his eyes.

Both surprise and relief flooded him when he discovered who his too early visitor was; Captain Justine.

No. _Freed_.

“May I come in?” The captain seemed hesitant, an unusual flash of nervousness in his eyes, and it let ever so slight worry rise in the blond, but Laxus nodded, sitting up slowly and his thick brows furrowed. “Yes.”

“Thank you.”

He could feel the awkwardness though tried to ignore it, instead straightforwardly asking what Freed was doing here.

“I wanted to apologize for my small outburst yesterday,” the captain began, standing at the closed door and Laxus could tell by only looking at him that this wasn’t all.

“You don’t need to. I was bein’ stupid, I know that,” Laxus grumbled and let a moment pass before narrowing his eyes once more. “But why do you have to come here this early in the morning to tell me that?”

 _Of course Laxus would notice_. Freed was the one who knew him best but the same applied the other way round as well. He felt caught, rightfully so, and took a slow breath. How many nights had he struggled with his feelings for this man? How many minutes had he spent thinking about how to go on? How many days had he considered telling him about the way he felt and how many times had he scolded himself for feeling this way at all?

But this morning, the events of the last days heavy in his stomach, seemed to be the morning he had to use for this.

“I don’t want you to marry.”

 _What?_ Laxus had patiently waited for the knight to respond but the actual answer left him a bit confused. He knew that already. Freed understood just how much Laxus hated to get married to a random woman, a princess, and he had promised him to help him avoid the marriage with everything that was in his power. So why-

_Wait._

“…Freed?” The blond swallowed as he spotted the troubled expression on the captain’s face. Calling him by his first name was so much more natural, it felt so right. It felt so right to be with him in a closer bond and not isolated through their different titles as prince and captain of knights.

But... but what the hell was happening right now? He could impossibly… He wouldn’t…

“I know that. I-”

“No, you don’t understand,” the greenet interrupted firmly, so very grateful that at least his voice wasn’t failing him. He was incapable of describing just what turmoil was going on inside of him and he was prepared for each and every reaction, though for one of them the most; _rejection_. But he couldn’t do this anymore, couldn’t go on without Laxus knowing.

The prince glanced at him, waiting and not sure what to say anyway. There was this strong guess in his mind and this overwhelming mixed feeling in his stomach as he sat there on the edge of his bed by now. He strove for an aloof or even grumpy expression, one that was so characteristic for him, but he had no idea if he was managing it. “Yea, you're right. I don’t.”

The moments of silence felt like painful eternity and part of Laxus wanted to push Freed for a direct answer, hating to feel this left in the dark and with this weird feeling swirling within. However, what transpired in the next couple of moments had his mind absoltely blown, conflicted, shocked and with a strange positive sensation.

Laxus never received a verbal reply after his retort. Instead, he watched how the knight stepped closer, still in his night garments as well, and before he got the chance to think any more he felt how slightly shaking hands settled on his cheeks and then how lips connected with his own.

His eyes widened and he saw that Freed had his closed. Shock sparked through him and he felt weirdly frozen on the spot, not entirely able to focus on just how good the knight’s lips felt pressed against his own tenderly and how warmth spread in his entire body.

Apparently though his reaction caused the whole portion of insecurity to return to Freed’s mind and he withdrew, expression suddenly stressed out as he realized that he really had kissed the prince after all. _He had messed it up!_ “Your Highness, I-”

“No.” Laxus shook his head with a troubled look in his eyes. His own mien seemed outraged but it was just because of the chaos in his head. “No,” he repeated glancing at the knight who just wanted to step away from him. No. He didn’t want this title and he didn’t want the other to feel like he had done something wrong.

Because he had done something _so right_ and it gave Laxus the assurance he needed to hate himself a little less. For he had started to feel something for the captain that he was sure he shouldn’t be feeling.

But screw that now!

Without giving himself another moment to think and possibly chicken out, Laxus stood up and cupped the knight’s face, pulling him into another kiss.

It was gentle and slow and chaste, fingers quivering against the skin of Freed’s cheeks while the knight had tensed up briefly before settling his own hands on the blond’s cheeks as well. None of them was able to describe what kind of feeling claimed them, took over for as long as this wonderful and relieving moment lasted. Relieving even though it was connected with so many many complications and consequences if someone was to catch them.

Though that wasn’t something for them to think about right now, their lips moving in an unsteady rhythm and hands starting to roam hesitantly until the kiss broke and the men were left gazing into each other’ eyes, needing to process what on earth had just happened.

That this had happened for real.

They parted, the knight taking a small step back and Laxus realized that he suddenly cared a little less about this destined-to-be-horrible day even though Freed was slowly making his way back to the door backwards, his expression definitely less troubled and insecure than before.

In fact the knight felt happier than any words could ever describe and temporarily he was able to forget about all the issues going on around them as the faintest of smiles tugged on his lips. “I should leave. Your chambermaid will arrive soon and-”

“Yea… Yea you should,” Laxus agreed without hesitation, not smiling but looking at the knight completely mesmerized.

The captain nodded, not averting his greenish blue eyes until he had reached the door and turned around. Briefly he halted in front of it, letting one more moment pass before he opened it and leftone last sentence before he disappeared. “That’s the other reason I don’t want you to marry, Laxus.”

And the prince watched how the green-haired man left, the door closing behind him quietly and once again he was left alone in this big room. This time though, with an entirely different feeling gnawing at him and finally he managed a small smile. Huh, he was so stupid. So so stupid and he’d beaten himself up over something he didn’t even have to worry about.

“I should have known…”


End file.
